The Secret of Chibiusa
by talldarkanddead
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru have been keeping a secret from Chibiusa all her life. This secret is going to ruin her life when she finds out, and probably her coming engagement. Rated M15 for frisky royals, lol.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A plot bunny. I might not even do another chapter. What do you think?

* * *

A five-year old Chibiusa peeked into her parents' room late one night. Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-King Endymion were yelling at each other. "Dammit, Usako! It's been five years!" Endymion roared.

"What's your point?" Serenity countered with a glare towards her husband.

"My point, _deaest,_ is that there is a five year old girl down the hall who deserves to know the truth!" Endymion shouted, pointing out the door. His face was getting red and his temper was rising.

Serenity turned her back to her husband. 'Do you really think she's old enough to handle this?" she asked quietly. Then she spun around, with tears in her eyes. "Five years old! Could you have handled something this big at five?"

"I lost my parents when I was five. No one was trying to decide whether or not I deserved to lose my parents when I was five, Serenity!" Endymion yelled again, staring down at her.

"That has nothing to do with this! We're talking about this little girl's life, Endymion!" Serenity stared him down.

"You don't know what its like. You were just a ditzy little blonde with her parents fawning over her! You could've cared less about everyone else in the world!" Then Small Lady heard a loud smack. When she looked at her parents again, her mother was weeping and her papa was touching his left cheek softly.

"Don't you dare pretend like you knew me back then. I think you're forgetting that not six months later, I fought like hell to keep Metallia from rising and I stopped her," Serenity said harshly.

"All of us lost our lives in that battle, Serenity. I remember because I lost my life protecting you."

"After you spent two months trying to kill me," Serenity whispered.

"The worst two months of my life. Look, Serenity…Usako, I love you. I think we should just go to bed and discuss this later," Endymion suggested, beginning to take off his lavender tuxedo.

"You're right, I'm sorry," she said, reaching up and placing her lips on his cheek where she slapped him. Then she grinned at him and went in for a kiss on the lips.

* * *

Fifteen-year-old Small Lady got up from her bed and shook her head. How many times was she going to have this dream? She had it at least three times this week alone. She had always wondered what her parents were arguing about, though. She knew it was something about her, but she could never remember the conversation well enough to understand what they were arguing about. When she reached the kitchen, she poured herself a glass of milk before returning to her own room. Then she checked her clock, 6:30 A.M. _Why get back in bed anyway?_ Small Lady thought and went to her bathroom instead.

Chibiusa looked at herself in the mirror. For years now, people had been telling her that she looked exactly like her mother at this age. A beautiful, pale face with big eyes that shined with an inner light. The only difference was she had pink hair instead of blonde and red eyes instead of blue. As she continued to wake up, she remembered what day it was and the events to come today. She giggled and jumped into the shower.

About an hour later, Princess Serenity was dancing all around the palace, slowly making her way to the dining room for breakfast. She had her pink hair done up into odangos that looked more like rabbit eras and was wearing her normal princess dress. She was humming a song that only she and her true love knew.(It's the song that played when Serenity and Helios first met in Elysian when she was an adult..)

When she arrived in the dining room, she saw her mother and father laughing with each other and smiling. This is how she preferred her parents, not arguing, but laughing. "Good morning, all!" Small Lady said in a very cheery voice. Both her parents looked up with huge smiles. For being over 1000, they both looked great.

"Good morning, honey. How'd you sleep?" her mother, Neo-Queen Serenity asked while beginning to shovel cereal into her mouth.

Neo-King Endymion shook his head. "Honestly, Usako!"

Small Lady just smiled even more. "I slept all right. Does everyone know what today is?" she asked eagerly.

"Please tell me its not another Senshi meeting," her mother answered.

"Or another anniversary…" Endymion muttered, but his wife heard him.

"WHAT?" she asked innocently. "I think celebrating the death of your hideous green jacket is just."

"Come on, you know it grew on you!" Endymion said, nudging his wife.

"If by grew on me, you mean it actually gained a soul and began to work of its own will, then yes!"

"GUYS!" both parents looked down at the table to see their daughter glaring at them.

"We're sorry, sweetie. What day is it?" Endymion asked her.

"Today Helios is coming up!" Chibiusa answered giddily. Her parents smiled at each other, remembering how horrible it was to be apart from your loved one.

"That's great, Small Lady! When is he getting here?" Serenity asked.

Small Lady was about to answer, but a male voice answered for her. "As fast as his wings can take him." Chibiusa turned around and saw the love of he life standing in the doorway. Helios no longer had a horn on his head, but instead a small round jewel that marked its place. He was wearing normal Earthling clothes instead of his priest-garb. HE had a dark blue T-shirt and blue jeans on. Chibiusa leapt up from her seat and ran over to him. She jumped into his arms, making her legs wrap around his waist s they wouldn't fall. Then she kissed him with all the passion she had built up since his last visit.

They kissed for so long and so passionately that it could've caused Venus to blush.


	2. Chapter 2

Continued by request. Tell me what you think.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Chibiusa and Helios were still passionately kissing. Serenity and Endymion were looking around and reddening slightly. Luckily, no one else was in the room. Serenity calmly cleared her throat. Nothing, more kissing. She cleared her throat a little louder. She looked to her husband to help when they were still attached to each other. This time, King Endymion cleared his throat. It was much louder than Serenity's, but still didn't cause the young couple to cease.

"Do you think they'll stop on their own soon?" Serenity asked hopefully.

Endymion didn't seem to agree. "I doubt it. Would we have stopped?" he asked with a goofy grin.

"Wait," Serenity said, "we didn't look like _that_ did we?" Then she thought back to all of the times they had made out. They probably did look like that. "Well, think Mamo-chan. What would've made us stop?" They both looked at each other and then wore impish grins. "Chibiusa! If you don't stop right now, your father and I are going to start making out too!"

For a second, Chibiusa thought to stop, but decided not to and called, what she thought, her parent's bluff. Endymion shrugged and then moved forward a step and kissed his wife very deeply. When they broke away, they were both out of breath. "Oh, gods, Usako!" Endymion moaned rather loudly.

"Mamo-chan! Mamo-chan! Please, don't stop!" Serenity cried, making all sorts of noises. It was at this that Helios and Chibiusa broke apart. Chibiusa glared at her parents. Her parents shrugged. Chibiusa made a move to go back to Helios, but Serenity grabbed both her arms and pulled her back to the table and sat her down.

Endymion smiled at Helios and reached out his hand. Helios shook his hand and gave back a shaky smile. He had never made out in front of the King and Queen and was a little embarrassed. Endymion took his hand away and motioned to a chair next the Chibiusa. (Picture a small rectangle table. Endy and Sere on one side, Chibiusa and Helios on the other;-) Helios sat down, unsure of how to act. Chibiusa had one hand on his thigh and the other was poking her egg and putting it into her mouth.

Serenity cocked her head at Helios and then smiled. "Would you like some breakfast?" she asked sweetly. Before he could say no, she was calling to the chef to bring out two more helpings. One for her, and one or Helios. "Eggs and bacon all right?" she grinned.

"Um, sure," Helios answered, glad for another meal. The heaping plate was put in front of him, and he dug in immediately, his other hand joining Chibiusa's.

"So, Helios," Endymion said, "how long will you be staying with us this time?"

Helios cleared his throat and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Well, I have my duties covered for the rest of the week, so, if you'll allow me, I'd like to stay for the week."

Serenity gave a very un-queenly snort. "Of course you can, silly! You're always welcome as long as you make Chibiusa as happy as she is now," Serenity said with a smile.

Chibiusa and Helios blushed. "I hope I always do," Helios said with a light kiss on his lover's cheek. When everyone was finished, Neo-Queen Serenity heard a familiar, and very annoying beeping. She let out a loud groan and waved her hand in front of her. A silver star-shaped beeped appeared.

With a yawn, Serenity pressed a button and Sailor Mars appeared on the screen. "Queen Serenity here," she said, in a bored tone. Helios fought to suppress a laugh. He remembered the queen when she was Super Sailor Moon and how Chibiusa always told him how she was annoying and a klutz and uneager to fight evil. He was glad to see she still kept some of her qualities even in royalty.

"YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!" Sailor Mars's screech reverberated off the walls and everyone winced.

Serenity cocked her head and looked confused. "Late for what, Rei?"

Sailor Mars gave a loud, exasperated sigh. "The Senshi meeting, you idiot!"

"You can't call me that anymore, I'm queen!" Serenity said. Then she remembered what Rei said before. "Wait! A Senshi meeting?" Then she ran over her list of things to do in her mind. "Oh yeah!" Then she giggled nervously. "I forgot!"

Rei rolled her eyes. "Clearly. Be on Mercury in ten minutes!" Then Rei's face was gone. Serenity frowned. She looked to her husband who gave her a lopsided smile.

"Forgot again, huh Odango?" he said, using an old nickname.

"Shut up, baka!" she countered and then looked at her daughter. "Well, Chibiusa, better get your brooch."

"Why do I have to go?" she whined. "_My_ Senshi don't have a meeting!"

Serenity now wore a sly grin. "Oh yes they do, dear."

"But-but!" Chibiusa stammered. "Helios just got here!" she said, leaning into her boyfriend. Helios gave her a reassuring smile.

"You can't shirk your duties just because your charming boyfriend is here," Helios joked. Chibiusa rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Go now, maiden, I'll stay and discuss things with King Endymion.

Endymion nodded and said, "Yeah, we'll have guy time away from all you giggling girls."

Serenity stood up. "Giggling girls my royal ass," she muttered and turned around. Endymion grabbed her wrist, spun her around and brought her body back against him. They kissed passionately.

"Be careful, Sere," he whispered into her ear.

"Right, cause Mercury—that's the crime capital!" she whispered back. "I just hope I don't catch their smartness, then I'd be just like Ami!" she said while walking with Chibiusa down the hall.

"I don't think you'll _ever_ have to worry about that!" Chibiusa said, laughing.

"Oooh! You are such a mean-spirited child! Tell me now where you caught this kind of behavior!"

"Yeah, I wonder where I could've gotten it from."

"What's that supposed to mean?" was the last shriek Endymion and Helios heard from Serenity before they teleported to Mercury.

"So, Helios," Endymion said, "how does a little archery sound?"

"Er, sure, but first I need to ask you something," Helios said hesitantly.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Um, well, uh, I was uh," Helios began, rubbing his neck. Endymion could sense there was something he couldn't get out. "I was, uh, wondering, if I could, um, haveyourpermissiontomarryChibiusa!"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I just wanted to get this out. I had been writing it in my head and needed it out. Its very short, but _I_ like it.

* * *

Mamoru Chiba sat on the couch in the modestly decorated suburban home. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a pink boutonnière. It was a new experience to him to be wearing a tuxedo without a cape, top hat, or mask. His hands were in his lap, holding a pink corsage, drumming his fingers numbly on the case. He looked to the man sitting in the chair directly across from him. Kenji Tsukino was glaring at the twenty-one year old.

"So, Mamoru was it?" Kenji finally said gruffly. Mamoru was shocked that he had finally spoken to him. He could only nod dumbly. "How old are you?"

"T-twenty-one, sir."

Kenji brought his hands together in front of his face and closed his eyes for a moment. "You are aware that Usagi is only seventeen?"

"She'll be eighteen in about a month," Mamoru answered, hoping not to anger Usagi's father.

"And how long have you been dating my daughter?"

Mamoru looked up and thought about it for a moment. It seemed like he had been with her all his life, but it wasn't more than four years. "About three and a half years, sir."

"So, when you were dating a fourteen year old girl, _my_ fourteen year old girl, when you were seventeen," Kenji said, stressing the ages carefully. Mamoru shrugged and nodded. "Is it that you can't find someone your own age, that you have to rob little girls of their innocence?"

"That's going a little far Mr. Tsukino. And the reason that I am dating Usagi is that she is a beautiful, smart, amazing girl with a heart big enough for anyone in the world. I love her, and I want to marry her."

Kenji was sipping his coffee and suddenly spit it out the instant he heard the last five words. "You want to marry her? Do you really think she's ready to be wed?"

"Yes I do," Mamoru said with a secret smile. He had asked his Usako last night if she would take him as her husband. She readily accepted, but told him that he had to ask her father before they told anyone. "Her actions in the past have shown me that she is ready."

"Her actions? What exactly are you talking about?" Kenji asked, suspicious. Then, without giving Mamoru a chance to respond, he said, "Have you slept with my daughter?"

The question didn't take Mamoru completely by surprise, but he still wasn't totally ready for it. _The truth? Hmm…_ "Do you mean have we fallen asleep in each other's arms, or do you want to know if we have made love?" Mamoru asked with an arrogant smile.

"You little—" Kenji began, but then stopped himself. "I meant have you and Usagi made love."

"No, we haven't. You can sleep well. I haven't done anything to your daughter. Now, back to my question. May I have your permission to marry your daughter?"

* * *

"Can I have your permission to marry your daughter?"

Helios's voice brought Endymion out of his memories. He shook his head, blinking his eyes. Then his eyes focused on the young priest from Elysian. He pretended to be thinking about the question. "Well…of course you can, Helios! I can't think of a better match for our young Chibiusa." Helios's eyes bugged out, as if this was not the answer he had been expecting. Endymion put his arm around his neck and led him through the hall. "There are, however, a few fatherly questions I want to ask you…"


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I finally managed to get this out. Sorry it took so long. I was giving my other stories attention. Speaking of which, I should have new chapters for two of them out by the end of next week. And thaks to **DarienGirl1, oxostardustoxo, way2beme(**how many of my stories to you review anyway?), **aQuA rHaPsOdY, AndiTanaka, **and **xRhythmicxGymnastx **for reviewing!(If you're names not there, I only wrote the ones that reviewed on the last chapter :-)

* * *

Neo-Queen Serenity focused all of her energy in ignoring the shouts into her ear. Then she tried picturing Rei without a mouth, running round like a chicken. This brought a happy smile to her lips. "Odango!" Serenity looked at the Senshi of Fire in her Super Sailor Mars uniform. "What are you smiling at!"

"I was imagining you without a mouth," she answered truthfully with a smirk. Rei stood there open-mouthed. The other Senshi tried to hide their smiles. Except for Minako and Chibiusa. They found it hilarious.

"Okay, guys, we need to get to business," Ami tried, getting a little annoyed that the meeting on her planet was being delayed. Everyone ignored her and continued laughing.

"Mommy said, SILENCE!" Pallas said, enforcing her mother's words. She was also blue-haired, like her mother, but her hair was lighter, and ornately designed. She had one small bun on the very top of her head, and sticks of hair with balls at the end coming out of the center bun. She was wearing her Senshi uniform, which was around the same color as her hair.

"Ooh, Pallas finally grew a pair!" Juno joked. Her hair was forest green and had a huge ponytail on the top of her head, with two long sticks of hair coming out on both sides of her head. She was wearing a green Senshi uniform.

"Yeah, good for you!" Vesta said. She had just one ponytail of red on top of her head that tilted to the right. She was wearing her Senshi uniform of red.

"Mommy, they're picking on me!" Pallas whined to her mother, who smiled gently.

"Looks like she's not so brave after all," Ceres observed, smiling. She had pink hair that looked almost like a bow in the back with the bottom part done like Juno's. Her uniform was pink.

"Guys!" Chibiusa scolded, wearing her Super Sailor Chibi Moon uniform. "Can we please start the meeting now?"

Minako smirked. "Glad to see Usagi's old habits didn't rub off on you, Chibiusa!" she said, flipping her long blonde hair with a wink to her daughter, Ceres. Minako was wearing her Super Sailor Venus Senshi uniform.

"And what habits would that be, Venus?" Serenity asked threateningly.

"CAN WE PLEASE BEGIN!" Mercury called to the crowd of girls. They all settled down and listened intently, finally.

* * *

When Chibiusa and Queen Serenity returned to Crystal Tokyo, they found Endymion and Helios challenging each other at archery. Endymion currently had his bow drawn and was concentrating on hitting the bull's eye. "ENDYMION! We're back!" Serenity called out to him. He winced and ended up almost shooting one of the gardeners, who glared back at the king. Endymion turned around to see his wife running across the field and hugging him tightly. "Sorry I screwed up your shot," she whispered in his ear.

"Eh, it's ok. Just make sure you screw up Helios's next one too," he whispered before kissing her. "How was the meeting?" he said at regular volume.

Serenity rolled her eyes. "Boring as always. Rei yelled at me!" she whined. Endymion grinned down at her and kissed her forehead.

"All good with your Senshi as well, Small Lady?" he asked his daughter.

She broke away from her embrace with Helios and smiled at him, "Yep, just like the regular Senshi. Infighting." They all laughed.

* * *

After about an hour of archery and laughing, Chibiusa and Helios ran off together. Endymion watched them leave with something in his eyes. "Endy, sweetie, what are you hiding from me?" Serenity asked sweetly as they both sat down in their office.

"Nothing, dearest, nothing at all," he answered stiffly, looking over papers on his desk.

Serenity wasn't fooled. "Liar. Tell me!" she pleaded as she took her seat at her own desk.

"I'm sorry, Sere. I promised I wouldn't," he explained.

"Aha! So there is a secret!" she said triumphantly. Then her attention was drawn to a paper on her desk. "Why would Motoki put in a formal request for extra funds instead of asking us personally?"

Endymion looked at her sympathetically. "Maybe because we're the king and queen. We haven't talked to him a lot recently, actually ever since we came to power," he said, thinking hard about it.

"But it sucks!" Serenity said, and then blushed, "Sorry, I meant to say that it seems unfair that even though we were the best of friends for five years, and you longer than that, we still have no contact with him!"

"You don't have to apologize. I knew you before you got all mature, remember?" he grinned. She smiled weakly back. "Why don't we ask him over for dinner some night? He could bring Reika and we'd get to see both of them again."

"That sounds great! Thanks, Mamo-chan!" she said, before continuing to work again. Then the alarm clock on her desk went off. In frenzy, she looked at the time. They had been doing this for three hours! "Endymion! We have to go attend court!" she said, already getting to her feet.

"Oh, crap!" he said and she grinned at his slip. Then he grabbed her hand and they were running through the halls, trying to make it to the throne room on time. They were also laughing, because not very often did they get to act like this. The maids and other palace workers were glad to see that the entire royal family was in good spirits. The king and queen skidded to a stop in front of the throne room doors. They adjusted themselves to make it look like they weren't in a rush and then entered.

The floor was silver, and the walls were decorated with tapestries depicting the greatest battles of their lifetimes. At one end of the room, there were four thrones. Two high ones, for the king and queen, and a smaller one on either side of those two. Chibiusa and Helios sat in the two smaller thrones. Endymion and Serenity glided towards their own thrones and gracefully sat down. "Mother! You're late!" Chibiusa said, shaking her head in disappointment.

Neo-Queen Serenity perfected her posture in said in a regal tone, "A queen is never late, Small Lady. She arrives precisely when she intends to." Then, to the guards at the doors. "Let them in." As soon as the guards opened the doors, tons of people poured in. They were all here for one favor or another. Their home was flooded, their daughter was sick; they wanted the king and queen's permission to build a new house. They were all here, and the king and queen, and sometimes the princess would have to answer their questions somehow.

* * *

Another few hours later, the many citizens of Crystal Tokyo finally left. As soon as the doors closed, the queen slumped down in her chair. "Whew!" Serenity made a dramatic act of wiping her brow. "You'd think the people could solve her own problems."

Endymion raised his eyebrow at her. "Are you forgetting the reason you rose power, dearest?"

Serenity rolled her eyes. "I know! I was being sarcastic!" she said defiantly. Then she got up, her family and Helios following her. They all walked out of the room. Serenity and Endymion and Chibiusa and Helios arm in arm.

Helios leaned over to ask Small Lady, "Why did Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion rise to power?"

Small Lady scrunched up her nose. "I don't really know."

"Small Lady, have you been shirking your studies?" Endymion asked, looking down at his daughter. Queen Serenity looked at Chibiusa too.

"No, no!" Chibiusa answered, ginning and waving her hands in front of her. "I just-I just, um…" she trailed off, looking at Helios, begging for help.

"Why don't you tell me Your Majesties?" Helios suggested, receiving a grateful smile from his love. The King and Queen turned around to look at them.

"Well, evil was rising yet again, and we had no choice," Serenity said, eyes glistening from the memories. Endymion slid his large hand over her slender one.

"So, Neo-Queen Serenity came to power and banished the evil, the Negamoon family, and then we came to know a semblance of peace for about two years," Endymion explained further.

"Ah, peace. And then of course, Small Lady came to us," Serenity said very softly, and glanced at her husband for a moment and then continued. "When the Negamoon family came back, we sent her to the past for Sailor Moon to protect."

"And Tuxedo Kamen!" Endymion interrupted indignantly. Serenity rolled her eyes.

"I know the rest now!" Small Lady said grinning. "Then after we defeated Rubeus in the past, we came to the future and I defeated the rest of them."

Serenity stared incredulously at her daughter. "I do believe you are forgetting a few key facts, such as you turning evil and your father and I turning you back. And then Sailor Moon had a large part in defeating the rest of the family. Honestly, Small Lady! I don't know where you got this lying from!"

"Oh yes, where could she have gotten that from?" Endymion said sarcastically.

"Aha! You're probably right," Serenity said triumphantly. Endymion smiled at her for admitting it. "I bet it _was_ Rei! You know, I always said she was a horrible influence on Chibiusa. All that anger just boiling up all the time." Serenity would've continued to rant, but Endymion silenced her with a kiss. She smiled dazedly back at him. "What was that for?"

Endymion smiled back, but a sly smile. "For being you," he said and she beamed. Then he added, "Odango Atama."

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

The Queen's screech was heard all throughout the palace, immediately followed by cursing in the ancient Lunarian language. Many of the servants were privileged enough to see the Queen chasing King Endymion, who was always at least three meters ahead of her.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, okay I know. It's been so long, and this chapters soooo short. But please forgive me. The next chapter will be longer and we'll meet my new character...mwahaha.

* * *

"_Serenity_," Endymion said in a singsong voice.

"What, Endymion!" Serenity snapped back.

"I have something to tell you," he said.

"Oh?" she responded hopefully.

"Yeah, I think we should get a new couch," he said, patting the cushions on the couch he was laying on. "Its all hard and uncomfortable," he said, shifting his wait around.

"Why should I care about how _you_ think the couch feels? I'm not the one who has to sleep on it for the next week!" Serenity yelled back at him.

"Come on, Usako! It was a term of endearment."

As soon as he said that, he heard shuffling and Neo-Queen Serenity stood in their bedroom doorframe. Her hair was down, pooling around her feet and she was wearing a sheer, long nightgown that made her look just like an angel. "Endearment? It was the name you tormented me with for just under a year!" she screeched, making him wince.

"Yes, but I was only calling you that to mask my true feelings," he defended. She continued her glare. "I love you?"

Serenity crossed her arms across her chest and walked over to the couch he was laying on with blankets bundled up around him. "Why did I marry you?" she asked him. He lifted up the blankets for her to join him. Then she grinned, "Oh, that's right, good breeding." She laid herself on top of him.

"I see, I'm nothing but a piece of meat to you," he feigned hurt even as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Damn straight, better get used to it," she said, moving closer into his embrace.

"This couch is much more comfortable with you on it too," Endymion said while running his fingers through his wife's hair.

"I'll let you come to bed if you tell me what you were hiding from me earlier," she said, kissing his neck softly.

He groaned, in pleasure and in pain. "I can't Sere," he said and then gasped as she began to kiss his chest. She looked up at him expectantly. "I really wish I hadn't promised I wouldn't tell, or else I would tell you in an instant!" Serenity got up off him, and shrugged her shoulders. She swung her hips purposely as she made her way to the bedroom.

Then she looked over her shoulder at him. "Well? Aren't you coming?" she asked, offering him her hand. He quickly got up and grasped her hand.

* * *

Chibiusa and Helios were 'greeting' each other. She pushed herself off his chest and pouted out her lip. "Did you notice the way my mother said I 'came' to her?" she asked.

Helios rolled his eyes. "Chibiusa! For the tenth time, it was just a figure of speech." He pulled her down and they began to make-out, er, greet each other some more.

"But I mean, really! She could've just said I was born!"

Helios groaned and pushed Chibiusa off of him. He began pacing the room. "Maiden, come on! Get over it already! It was just a choice of words!" he drawled. Small Lady frowned at him and lowered her eyes. He sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. It's just I'm a little stressed out lately."

Chibiusa got up and walked over to him. "Yeah I noticed," she said, stroking his arm. "What's up? Things not going well at the shrine?"

Helios reddened and looked away. "Er, no. It's, uh, not that."

She frowned and moved closer to him. "Please tell me what's wrong."

He grabbed her shoulders and forced himself to look her in the eye. "Nothing's wrong really…" Then, he got down on one knee, making her gasp. "Chibiusa, I love you. I've loved you since I saw you in those ugly blue pajamas. Your beautiful dreams saved me from purgatory. So, do you think you would do me the pleasure of becoming my one and only wife, forever?" He pulled out a ring with a gold band and a crystal clear diamond in the setting.

* * *

"WORLD SHAKING!" The yellow orb shot out into the shadows, but it was answered by cackling and black lightning. "Dammit!" Sailor Uranus cursed, her attack being deemed useless.

Sailor Neptune jumped in front of her lover and said, "Let me have a try. DEEP SUBMERGE!" The watery sphere dove into the shadowy mist, but it was answered by an earthquake. While Neptune and Uranus were trying to remain steady, a solid bolt of lightning came out from the shadows and hit them both.

They fell back, hard. When they looked up, they saw ten or eleven identical bolts coming after them. "SILENCE WALL!" The teenaged Senshi commanded, wielding her glaive. She turned her head around to smile reassuringly at her fallen comrades. Then she felt the energy of her barrier begin to fade, and the lightning began to crackle harder around them.

The last words they heard before they succumbed to the darkness were, "FULL MOON SHINE!"


	6. Chapter 6

AN:Whew, its been awhile, huh? I'm sorry, but, as I'm sure many of you know, school has come again. I feel like I'm going insane! But, enough about that. This chapter..is fluffy. A bit of romance and a HUGE cliffhanger at the end! I have an addiction for them, I know. I've been told that I keep people on the edge of thier seats, so I hope I continue to!

**oxostardustoxo--**Thanks! The enemies won't be revealed just quite yet, but soon.

**way2beme-- ) **Here it is...FINALLY!

**Firesoulliz--**I feel so honored! Thank you!

**Breezybree--**Hope you do come back for this one!

**elianthos--**I'm soo glad you got that! I thought it was a funny thing for Serenity to say.

**animechick--**Thanks and the email is going out soon.

Disclaimer: This story is about to take a HUGE turn that will take some pretty large liberties with the original plot. Sorry if you don't like it.

* * *

_Ahh, Sunday,_ Neo King Endymion thought in the early morning. He pulled his scantily clad wife closer to himself, feeling her warmth. He looked down at his sleeping bunny and wondered what god blessed him so. He kissed her forehead gently and felt her moon symbol react, warming his lips. He decided to make her breakfast in bed, so he started to slip out from under the bedcovers. That was when he felt his wife's hand grip his right shoulder.

"Where are you going?" she mumbled sleepily, her hand now pulling him back closer to her.

"Well, I was going to make us some breakfast."

"What day is it?" she asked groggily.

"It's Sunday, Usako. And our day is completely open," he said happily.

"Mmm. So, you were just going to leave me?" she asked, resting her head on his shoulder and snuggling back up to him.

"I figured you wouldn't be too upset if I came back with food," he grinned, and rested his chin on her head.

"Well, you're wrong, buddy! You taste much better than food," she whispered into his ear. She instantly felt his strong arms pulling her on top of him and then his lips upon her own.

He gently caressed her body with his fingers as he caressed her lips with his. He pulled away so he could see her beautiful face. She looked more tired than before. Her eyes were barely open, and her lips showed a lazy smile. "I love you so much, my love."

Serenity let her head fall onto his chest and looked deeply at him. "And I love you, my prince." She kissed his lips lightly. "Promise to never leave me?"

He smiled back at her. "I'd sooner die." Her thousand-watt smile had just attracted his attention when they both heard the annoying ringing.

"If that's Mars, she's so out of the Alliance," Serenity groaned and pushed on Endymion's chest to sit up and straddle him. She reached over to the nightstand to get her communicator when she noticed him enjoying the view. "Stop it with your hentai thoughts!" Then she pushed a button on the device and spoke sweetly, "Neo-Queen Serenity here, what can I do for you?"

"I'm sorry, Your Highness. Are you sleeping?" Kunzite, second-in-command of the Universal army asked when he appeared in the little window of the communicator.

"Not anymore. What is it General Kunzite?" Serenity responded, trying to ignore Endymion's feather-light touches on her sides.

"Er, uh," Kunzite said, "Minako is singing."

Serenity blinked at him. "I know she's not Mariah Carey, but is it really a case of such magnitude to call me so early in the morning."

"Well, its just…she's been acting so strange since last night. She keeps singing all these songs about love and marriage and she is dancing all over the place. Several servants have already been sent home with headaches or injuries from her bumping around."

Serenity sighed; such was her life. "Put her on, Kunzite. I'll talk to her."

"Thank you so much, my Queen!" the King of Venus said and disappeared. The Queen of Venus took his place, humming happily.

"Mina-chan, I know you love to sing, but can you keep it down," Serenity said, smiling slightly. "And can you not harm your servants?"

"_I can-n't, Neo-Queen Seren-ity! I can just feeeel the looove in the air!"_ Venus sang.

"But, can't you always feel the love in the air, sweetie? I mean, what's different?" Serenity asked, and then moved away to glare at her husband, whose fingers were relentless.

"_Nope, nope, nopeity-nope!_" Venus sang again. Then she spoke regularly, "This is just so new and powerful and PURE! I haven't felt anything as…great as this since you and Endymion consummated your love."

Serenity blushed deeply. "You-you 'felt' that?" she asked frantically. Endymion stopped his fingers and anxiously for the response.

"Oh, no no! You misunderstand!" Venus said, making it seem as though they were stupid. "I felt the love you felt for each other. Not…'that.'"

"Whew!" Serenity and Endymion sighed together.

"So there's a new love and you feel it?" Serenity asked, trying to understand. Venus nodded. "Okay, well, do you think you could keep it on the inside and stop with the singing and the injuring people?"

"Aye, aye, cap'n!" Venus giggled and then began to sing "Yo-ho, Yo-ho, a Pirate's Life for Me."

Serenity shook her head and turned off her communicator. Then she smiled to her lover. "Now where were we?" She had just put down the communicator on the nightstand when it rang again. "Grrr." She angrily pressed the button again as Endymion rolled his eyes. "What is it!"

"It's ten o'clock, Odango! You should be out of bed already!" Rei said, noticing the background as the royal bedchamber.

"Don't make me kick you out of the Alliance!" Serenity growled.

"Cool your jets, Serenity!" Rei said, and then turned serious. "I felt a dangerous presence last night. Something-something dark. Darker and more powerful than anything I've ever felt before."

Serenity looked suspicious. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," the Martian Queen replied, assuredly. "I was calling to see if I could come by a little later to see if I sense anything more at the palace."

"Of course, we will see you in a few hours time," Neo-Queen Serenity said with a smile. Rei nodded and disappeared. Serenity frowned at her husband. "Our morning's ruined."

"Yep," he confirmed, lifting her off of him.

* * *

Usagi Ikuko Chiba began to awake slowly. The first thing that she noticed was that she was in her bed, in her room. The next thing she noticed was a man lying next to her. His white hair shone in the morning light. She smiled and leaned over and kissed his bare chest, memories of last night came flooding back to her. She blushed, remembering _all _that happened last night. She lifted her hand to look at the gorgeous ring on her third finger.

She felt Helios's hand grasp her own and bring it to his lips. "Good morning, my future bride."

She smiled back. "Good morning, my future husband. How are you feeling?"

"Great! And you?"

"Couldn't be better," she said, grinning. Then she frowned, "Morning's come too soon."

Helios frowned as well. "Yes it has. But, I'm sur we have a few more hours until someone disturbs us," he said suggestively.

"Ooh, you think?" she asked before he kissed her.

* * *

The king and queen of Earth walked arm-in-arm in the garden. "The roses are coming in nicely this year," Serenity commented blithely.

"They had better be!" Endymion said arrogantly. "But I'm glad you think so." They smiled at each other happily.

"I wonder what the new love Venus felt was," Serenity said, curious. "It sounded really powerful."

Endymion looked up thoughtfully. "I don't know. But, it's nice to know that people are still falling hard like we did," he said and squeezed his wife's hand.

She smiled back at him. "Yeah. Yeah, it is." Endymion leaned down and kissed her softly. "So when do you think Rei's gonna come?"

"Eh, probably sometime around—"

A huge flash of silver light erupted in front of them, engulfing half of the area. Endymion and Serenity let go of each other's hands to shield their own eyes. When the light subsided, they opened their eyes to be greeted by a gruesome sight. Three bodies were lying on the floor. Serenity instantly recognized them as her Sailor Senshi Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn. Their uniforms were badly damaged, and blood could be seen from the openings. Other stains were also visible. Sailor Uranus managed to lift herself on to all fours and crawled to her queen.

"Neo-Queen Serenity," she choked out, her voice cracking. "I'm sorry…I failed you." With that, she collapsed at the feet of Serenity.

"Dear Heavens," Serenity gasped and then sank to her knees, holding her fallen Uranian Senshi.

"Who are you!" King Endymion demanded, holding his saber out in front of him, pointing at the man who arrived with the girls.

The man smirked back. He had medium-length gray hair, and a large build. His face was lightly tanned, and he had midnight blue eyes. He was wearing a lightweight, black body suit with black armor plates on his forearms, chest, thighs, and shins. The thing that was most shocking about him was the crescent moon outline on his brow. "Don't tell me you don't recognize you own brother-in-law, Endy." Serenity's head snapped up at his words and she took full notice of this strange man's appearance. The man smiled condescendingly at her. "Hello baby sister."

* * *

Dun-dun-dun! Who does this chappie think he is? Psst:I know!

Reviews taste like happy!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Ah! I love the smell of a new chapter and coffee in the morning. This chapter is some basic exposition, as well as furthering the new character a bit. I love how my mind works so that no one knows what I'm planning. (rubs hand together maliciously) MWAHAHAHAHA!

Er, um, here are the review replies:

**oxostardustoxo--**Hmm...I like the way you think. You are definitely on the right track. I had to think of those things before I even started chapter 1. Good on you!

**Firesoulliz--**Thank you! That is so nice, and especially what I need when I'm feeling inferior.

**DarienGirl1--**Oooh, close! He does slightly resemble Diamond, but he's not. No connection to him at all! Good try, though!

**essielynne--**I hate them too, which is partially why I do them, payback for the past writers who have done this to me. Lol, jk. I am trying to stop with the huge cliffhangers, though.

**Sailorsun144--**Thank you, I think I shall!

**starangel07--**You got it!

**aQuA rHaPsOdY--**That actually made sense to me. (ponders sanity for a moment) HAven'tseen your reviews for a while, thanks for coming back, though.

**anime chick--**You're welcome, I'll do the same, let me know if you don't want to be recieving emails anymore.

**elianthos--**So we meet again, Stubborn Gal:) Yes, shy priest disappears when he is alone with a teenage Chibiusa. And I like the Serenity/Endymion romance, so I can't help putting in moments like that and their bedroom scene. After all, who knows how long their relationship can stand up once the stress becomes worse? (Whistles innocently.) I fear Endy will have to take out a restraining order on you. sigh IT's just so much paperwork. Best be on to it.

**way2beme--**Yes, yes they are. But they're adorable and getting married, so you must forgive them.

**the princess of the desert--**You will have to wait for sometime to figure out that one, sorry.

**kay-kay--**Ah-ha! Thank you! Not as much romance in this, as I'm sorry to say.

**Breezybree--**First came the will to write a Crystal Tokyo story. Then came the _secret_. Then came the brother. You do the math. (wink)

* * *

"Hello, baby sister."

Serenity instantly rose to her full height. "You are _not_ welcome here!" she said, placing her hand on Endymion's shoulder.

The man only chuckled softly.

Endymion tightened his grip on his saber. "The lady said you're not welcome. I'd leave if I were you," he said.

"Well, Endymion," the man said, taking a step, "you're not me."

Endymion swiped his sword across the man's chest, seeing the armor crack. Endymion smiled, "Looks like your armor's got a crack or two."

"Huh. So it does." The man ran his hand over the crack and it repaired. "Now it doesn't." The man's smirk made Endymion and Serenity's blood boil.

Without another thought, Serenity thrust her open palm towards the man and a bright silver light shot through it and hit the man square in the chest. He fell hard, onto his back, and slid back a little bit.

Endymion looked down to her oddly. "What the hell was that, Serenity?"

When she looked back up at him, she looked…well, different. "Put the sword away, Endymion. It will do naught against him." Endymion frowned, but put the saber back nonetheless. "We need to get the Outers to a comfortable place. Can you watch them for a minute?" her tone was not especially worried, or emotional at all.

"Sure," he said uncertainly.

Serenity only nodded. Her mind was racing as she walked inside the palace and told the servants to prepare a room with three beds, immediately. _Was it truly him? But…how? …why?_ She brought three of the guards outside with her to collect the Senshi. When she returned to the spot where she left Endymion, she saw him leaning against the wall, with a gash on his head. "Endymion!" She ran to him, her pigtails flowing behind her. "What happened?"

"Had a bit of a squabble with Brother-Dearest," Endymion grimaced, and then winced when she touched his wound. "He left, teleported away, actually." The palace guards were looking at him oddly, so he pointedly nodded to the Outers lying on the ground. The guards scrambled to the women and lifted them into their arms, bridal-style, and walked into the palace.

"Are you okay?" Serenity asked when they were alone.

Endymion managed a charming grin. "Of course, dear." He pulled her close to him in a tight embrace. He kissed the top of her head and asked, "Shall we go and check on the Outers?" She nodded and took his hand as he led her inside.

As they turned to go up a stairwell, they were both knocked down onto their backs. Their pink haired daughter was sprawled out on top of them, rubbing her red forehead. "Oh, hey guys!" she said jovially when she recognized them. Serenity and Endymion pushed Small Lady off of them. "I was just looking for you!"

"Well, you found us," Endymion grunted. "But-we've really got to be going," he said, thinking of the Outer Senshi. Small Lady leapt up.

"I'll come with you!" she chirped, and laced arms with her mother and her father. "So, I have some…news for you guys…" she said vaguely.

"I hope its good news!" Serenity said, head drooping slightly.

Small Lady thought for a moment. "It really depends on your perspective I guess." Then she paused. "Um….uh, Helios and I…we, um, er, got engaged last night."

Serenity and Endymion both stopped in their tracks. Serenity blinked and then looked down at her daughter. "WHAAT?" Small Lady flinched, expecting a lecture, but instead…"THAT'S WONDERFUL!" She clasped hands with her daughter and began to jump up and down. "Engagement parties!"

"Bachelorette Party!"

"Rehearsal Dinner!"

"The Wedding!"

"The Reception!"

For each event, the girls jumped up and down at least three times, excited. "Money and antidepressants…" Endymion murmured. "Um, Serenity, dear, we do have the others to attend to."

"Others? Who's here?" Small Lady asked.

"Oh!" Serenity said, remembering. "The Outer Senshi, Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn are here, but they're badly injured, we were going to their bedside when you tackled us."

"Well, we have to go…now! I can't have part of my wedding party dying!" Small Lady whined, and then broke off into a run, but stopped a few meters ahead. "Um, where are they?" Endymion sweat-dropped and led the way.

When they opened the door to the Outers' room, they saw all of them sitting up in their beds. "Guys…!"

"My Queen," Uranus said, looking down at her clenched fists. "We failed you…I failed you. I'm sorry."

"I told you before, Uranus," Serenity said walking over and putting a hand on Uranus's shoulder, "you didn't fail me. You're one of my protectors. You all are," she finished, looking at Saturn and Neptune.

"Thank you, Serenity," Neptune smiled.

"You are quite understanding. I am proud to call you my queen," Saturn said, and noticed Small Lady standing next to her. "Chibiusa-chan! How are you?"

"Engaged," Small Lady said, grinning.

Saturn got up and gave her friend a tight hug. "Helios finally popped the question?"

"Yep!" Small Lady squealed.

"Oh, dear. Another Lunarian wedding," Neptune said, shaking her head but smiling.

"My wedding wasn't that bad!" Serenity whined.

Endymion snorted and Uranus said, "For those people who didn't end up in the hospital."

"You had a small fracture!" Serenity pointed out.

"The doctor was worried I would never be able to walk again!"

"You wore a suit to my wedding. I specifically picked out a dress for you, and told you if you didn't wear it that there would be dire consequences," Serenity said simply.

"It was a joke, I had the dress in the back room, I just wanted to see your face first! But then you stomped my foot," Uranus said bitterly.

"I still warned you," Serenity said, crossing her arms and turning around defiantly.

"Well," Endymion said, clasping his hands, "if we _could_ talk about something other than weddings, I'd like to know what happened."

He looked expectantly at the women, and then heard Serenity whisper to Small Lady, "He's always like this about weddings. It's the man in him." Then she looked up and smiled sweetly to him, and Endymion glared back.

Before a feud could begin, Saturn spoke up. "I felt a darkness, darker then anything before, pressing against the ends of our solar system. I immediately contacted Uranus and Neptune and we set off to find this dark force. When we finally locked onto it, the force had made its way to the other side of the planet."

Taking it all in, Serenity asked, "What did they look like?"

Saturn closed her eyes, to better see the dark force. "Shadows. They were shadows. Given shape, form, and powers." Saturn opened her eyes. "Of course, all we could see of them was a black mass. But we do know that they were powerful, far too powerful for us to have not sensed them before." Saturn paused while Uranus swore an oath under her breath. "We fought, but in vain. We were all eventually defeated. Death seemed imminent."

Now Neptune broke in. A bright, warm glow surrounded us. MY first thought was that it felt like the power of Serenity, but it clearly wasn't. It was different than Serenity's magic, it felt a bit more powerful."

The Royal Family felt a little off-put by this. A force more powerful than Serenity was not something that they wanted to contend with. "Did you see who saved you?"

"It was the man who brought us here," Uranus explained. "Your brother."

* * *

See, not so much of a cliffhanger...right?

Right?


End file.
